


The Bunkbed Blunder

by thisismybrainrain



Series: centuries of brooding and blood [20]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, OT3, Poly Buffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisismybrainrain/pseuds/thisismybrainrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>faith brings buffy and spike to the mountain spa. there's a problem with the bed in their hotel room. queue the cuteness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bunkbed Blunder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skeletonannie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletonannie/gifts).



The pull is stronger than the push- Keep Me High, Adaline. 

-

 

Faith had suggested they all go on a trip. 

 

A weekend get away back to the mountain spa. Since adopting Eddie the dog and having such a great time with Buffy here - it seemed like the best idea. 

 

That was until Spike opened the door to their room and three sets of eyes fell upon it: a bunk bed: a double on the bottom and a single on top.

 

He cackled, ‘F, B, this has to be a joke right. Some bloody set up?’

 

Buffy stood in the centre of the room, mouth set in a thin line as she frowned. 

 

Faith dropped her duffle bag. Walking past Buffy and slung her arms around Spike’s shoulder, ‘No, William, this is it. Last one. Sorta what happens when you leave booking the room till the last moment. Huh, B.’

 

Buffy turned away from the bed and walked to the large window at the other side of the room. She ran her hand across the dresser. Sussing out the room. 

 

Spike said, ‘Well, Buff?’

 

‘Faith and I call dibs on the double. Spike, you get the top,’ she turned her a smirk on her face.

 

‘You’ve gotta be kidding, Buff. You bring me all the way to the ass end of the mountains, it’ll be fun they said, it’ll be pretty they said, they’ll be strip poker they said. When you hinted at bars, I didn’t have metal bunk bed bars in mind.’

 

Faith squeezed his shoulder and walked over to Buffy linking her arms around the other woman’s waist, ‘We could take turns, B?’

 

‘Now your talking F,’ Spike rubbed his hands together, walking over to the bed and throwing his leather jacket on the top bunk. 

 

‘Spike, this is it,’ Buffy said, ‘this is all they had. I’d forgotten how busy it gets. I’ve been a little preoccupied.’

 

Spike reached up the ladder and sat looking down at them.

 

Buffy raised her eyebrows at him, ‘So much for wanting to another room, huh?’

 

‘Well, thought I might as well get used to my mattress and, I like the view.’

 

Faith distangled herself from Buffy and chucked a pillow at Spike’s face, ‘Watch it, Willy.’ 

 

Spike pulled out a pack of pick and mix from his jacket. 

 

Faith frowned, ‘Where did you- wait I don’t wanna know. Buffy, you wanna nap or something.'

 

‘Hmm, but first, snuggle.’ Buffy said, grinning wide as she popped off her red parka.

 

Faith looked up at Spike, ‘You okay with that, Willy?’ 

 

Spike jumped down, ‘Course, darling.’

 

He removed his jeans as did Faith and Buffy leaving them all in their t-shirts. He went to close the curtains, the afternoon sun only a small stream through the crack in the curtains, the only sound - the slap of bras falling to the floor and birds into the distance.

 

Faith pulled back the white duvet and slid between the sheets. Buffy scooted back into her embrace. Faith’s palm found its home under the cotton of Buffy’s v-neck resting warm against her belly. Spike dimmed the lights to black and shuffled into the bed softly, leaning his arm across the pillows, his fingers in faith’s loose brown hair. With his chest cushioning Buffy’s head as all three of them fell into a shared slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you cole
> 
> thank you to the creators of these characters  
> they mean so much


End file.
